Gathering of The Lost
Gathering of The Lost is the second book in the Wall of Night series __FORCETOC__ The Adventure Continues In the far north of the world of Haarth lies the bitter mountain range known as the Wall of Night. Garrisoned by the Nine Houses of the Derai, the Wall is the final bastion between the peoples of Haarth and the Swarm of Dark—which the Derai have been fighting across worlds and time. Secreted into society, Malian and Kalan enter the wider world of Haarth, seeking those who can teach them the art of wielding the Old Powers, lost to the Derai after the bitter events of the Great Betrayal 500 years ago. Blurb Five years after the Wall of Night was breached and her stronghold home assaulted, Malian of Night and her friend and ally, Kalan, remain missing, believed dead in the wild country of Jaransor. But not all accept Malian's death, and now her enmies are on the hunt. From the wealthy River city of Ij to the isolated Emerian outpost of Normarch, rumors of dark forces and darker magic are growing. Suspicion falls on the heralds, Tarathan of Ar and Jehane Mor, who find themselves caught in a web of intrigue and murder during the Ijiri Festival of Masks. They flee bearing word of a death on the Wall—and a call to duty and honor that Malian and Kalan must answer or be forsworn. Yet after five years of searching, the legendary weapons of the Derai's greatest hero remain lost. Without them, a return to the Wall of Night promises only defeat and death. Plot Gathering is structured in three parts. The first follows Jehane Mor and Tarathan, two Heralds (sort of travelling warrior/wizard/things) that also appeared in the first book. They're in one of the bustling River cities for festival season, and stumble on a plot by the forces of darkness. The second part follows Malian and Kalan (kinda) as they have adventures in their new lives and stumble on a plot by the forces of darkness. The final part reunites everyone as they head to a major tournament to avert a war, ensure that ancient rituals are fulfilled, search for the titular "lost" (a legion of missing Derai warriors) and... stumble on a plot by the forces of darkness. Tarathan of Ar and Jehane Mor, ride into the great city of Ij in time for it's grand Festival of Masks. But soon after their arrival they witness a terrible slaughter as their fellow heralds are targeted an assassinated. They must flee for their lives across the city as they discover Swarm agents at work as they attempt to destabilise the entire River Cities network for their own ends. And five years after her great flight from the Derai Wall, Malian remains hidden to those who seek her. But she has not been idle. Her goal is to muster all Derai magic users that have fled into exile rather than face destruction. Only by uniting against the Swarm menace can they hold their own against the dark tide and she has hunted down every rumour of their presence. And she has developed her own powers that the Swarm must learn to respect ? and to fear. For Malian won't see her people fall to a dark tide of twisted magic as demonic forces subvert a way of life.